1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube (CRT) coupling apparatus of a projection television and, more particularly, to a CRT coupling apparatus of a projection television for coupling a CRT and a lens to a coupler.
2. Related Art
Generally, a projection television is an apparatus which uses a reflecting mirror to reflect a picture magnified and projected from a CRT assembly, and projects the picture onto the backplate of a screen placed in the faceplate of the body of the television. The CRT assembly is installed in the body, and forms and projects a picture.
The CRT assembly includes a CRT for forming the picture, a coupler placed in the faceplate of the CRT, and a lens coupled to the coupler for magnifying the picture formed by the CRT and projecting it onto the screen.
The CRT is coupled to the coupler using a CRT bracket and a spring wire. The spring wire is coupled to an earth plate formed by a plate spring which contacts the backplate of the CRT. A plurality of spacers is formed on the coupler. Bolts are locked into the spacers through through-holes formed on the CRT bracket, thus coupling the CRT to the coupler. The spring wire presses elastically against the backplate of the CRT in the direction of the coupler due to the locking of the bolts into the spacers.
In addition, a lens bracket is coupled to the lens, and bolts which penetrate through through-holes formed on the lens bracket are locked to the spacers formed on the coupler. Sealing members are installed for sealing purposes once the CRT and the lens are coupled to the coupler.
The structure described above requires a plurality of bolts for coupling the CRT and the lens to the coupler. This means that a plurality of spacers have to be formed on the coupler. Thus, the manufacturing process is complicated, many components are required, and the manufacturing cost is high.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a CRT coupling apparatus of a projection television having an improved structure for coupling a CRT bracket and a lens bracket to a coupler with a spring wire, and using no bolts in the process.
Accordingly, to achieve the above object, there is provided a CRT coupling apparatus of a projection television for coupling a CRT which forms a picture and a lens which magnifies the picture formed by the CRT and which projects the picture onto a screen. The CRT coupling apparatus comprises: a coupler placed between the CRT and the lens; a CRT bracket supporting the CRT; a lens bracket supporting the lens; and a spring wire with one side connected to a side of the CRT bracket facing away from the coupler and the other side connected to a side of the lens bracket facing away from the coupler. The spring wire couples the CRT bracket and the lens bracket to the coupler by applying elastic force in mutually approaching directions.